Duke Nukem Wiki:Project Walkthrough
Project Walkthrough is a project to create detailed walkthroughs of all levels and other notable maps that feature in all Duke Nukem games. If you would like to help, please inquire on the talk page and add your name to the list below. Project Walkthrough Page name, categories and scope * A level's walkthrough pages should be a sub-page of the level page it is a walkthrough of, with the subname "Walkthrough". ** e.g. The walkthrough for Hollywood Holocaust should be on page Hollywood Holocaust/Walkthrough. * As such, walkthrough pages depend on the level pages, and therefore a consistent page-naming scheme for levels should be implemented before walkthrough pages can be added on. See Project Levels for the page-naming scheme. ** This scheme should also take into account levels that appear in more than one game, be they identical, have some differences or be radically different between games. * A walkthrough page should belong to all appropriate categories. ** These categories have yet to be defined - see Project Navigation. They should relate to the categories for level pages. Page layout A walkthrough page should be laid out as follows: * . ** Yet to be created, and yet to be decided whether to use one or several (depending on game). * Simple style map. ** Shows locked doors/keys, secrets, start and end positions, breakable walls. Brief annotations where necessary (e.g. to show moving sectors/triggered explosions). ** Does NOT show enemies/items/anything else. * Brief description of the level and its theme/play style. Include any notable features, but keep it brief. No more than a paragraph or two. * Walkthrough - The walkthrough itself. See below for further details. * Easter eggs and hidden areas - A list of all Easter eggs and hidden nooks. These are "extras" in the level, and aren't important/necessary to find during a typical run through. * Video walkthrough - Most likely a YouTube link showing a playthrough for that level. If the playthrough is in multiple parts, link to all parts. * Multiplayer - Description of where all starting positions are, for both Co-op and Dukematch. * again. The text walkthrough should: * Be based on the hardest difficulty available (that is different to the next hardest difficulty, i.e. do "Come Get Some", not "Damn I'm Good!", because there is no proper difference between the two. ** The walkthrough will be modified in some way to account for other difficulties. * Be arranged into subsections (e.g. "Getting the Red Access Card"). * Describe the locations of all enemies and secrets, as these are the only things required for 100% completion. Noteworthy items/weapons should also be noted (e.g. new weapons, Access Cards). * Note any triggers that will spawn enemies (e.g. killing babes). * Contain plenty of screenshots. ** Screenshots should be taken without HUDs displayed, where possible. ** Annotations/arrows/indicators only where necessary (e.g. to indicate the position of a hidden entrance). The text walkthrough should NOT include: * Locations of every item/weapon in the level. Noteworthy ones should be included, however - public opinion decides what is noteworthy. * Easter eggs and other hidden non-secret areas - These are detailed in their own section. * Bugs (e.g. the detonator switch in Red Light District) - These are detailed on the level page. * Differences between the same level in different games - all games get a complete and separate set of walkthroughs. Templates * - a banner template that marks the top and bottom of each walkthrough page, providing links to the previous and next levels. ** To be created. ** What exactly should it show? Just the previous/next levels, or an episode list? ** Should there be one generic template, or specific ones for each game? * Model pages * Hollywood Holocaust/Walkthrough - for Duke Nukem 3D and its ports. * Area 51 Part 1/Walkthrough - for Duke Nukem Advance. To do Pages, categories and scopes * Decide and implement a consistent page-naming scheme - see Project Levels. * Relocate any walkthroughs that are currently part of a level page to their own dedicated subpages. * Decide on and implement a consistent categorisation scheme for walkthrough pages - see Project Navigation. * Decide how levels that appear in more than one game are handled. Possibilities are: *# A separate walkthrough for each game's level, even if two may be identical. *# A separate walkthrough for levels that differ to each other in any way, but identical levels share a walkthrough. *# One walkthrough to describe all levels, unless there are dramatic differences (e.g. Stadium). * Create placeholder pages for currently missing walkthrough pages. Walkthrough * Decide how to easily show the differences between difficulties. * Make a highlight template for making enemies/items/weapons/other key features stand out. Decide what should be highlighted. Templates * Make ** Have one generic one, or different ones for each game? ** What exactly should it show? Project participants * Nacho * Maruno - layout/templates only. See also * Project Levels Category:Projects